Butterfly
by NKingy
Summary: Tala's out yet again and Spencer is worried so Ray takes him, Bryan and Ian to a Japanese club to chill out, they find Tala, just not how Spencer expected to find him. Pairings inside.


**Not sure where this came from, hope you like.**

**Summary - Tala's out yet again and Spencer is worried so Ray takes him, Bryan and Ian to a Japanese club to chill out, they find Tala, just not how Spencer expected to find him. Shonen-ai.**

**Rating - T for the odd swearword.**

**Pairings; Eventual TalaxSpencer, BryanxMax, HiroxKai, IanxKenny, RayxHilary.**

**Disclaimer; don't own beyblade, or the song 'Butterfly' by Aqua. Though I wish I owned a kimono.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Butterfly**

"Tala! Tala? Tala… TALA!" a deep voice reverberated through the five bedroom bungalow as a tall, broad blonde looked for his companion.

"He's gone out again Spencer. And no, he didn't say where he was going this time either." Bryan called to him from the living room.

Every night Tala would leave around six and wouldn't return until just past midnight and quite frankly, it was worrying the Russian powerhouse to the brink of insanity.

He knew Tala was more than capable of taking care of himself, but recently he couldn't help feeling more protective of the redhead.

"No note, no phone message, he's always hassling us about going out and not telling him, when I get my hands on that bloody hypocrite I'll…"

"Kiss him senseless… handcuff him to the bed and have your way with him… hold him and never let him go…" a third voice came walking in, a small leather-bound book in his hands.

"Ian you little shit! That's _my_ diary!" Spencer stormed down the hall and snatched the book from the small teen's grip. "Maybe I should read yours, see who you'd have your way with."

Ian ran from the room, in hopes of hiding his diary from the blonde. Spencer rolled his eyes; he knew every hiding place in the house, including the one under Ian's floorboards that the Russian snake thought he didn't know about.

"So, you like Tala huh?" asked Bryan casually.

"I don't like him, I… I dunno; it's hard to explain, it just feels so strong that I lose sleep worrying if he's made it home ok and a load of other goofy things."

"Like laughing your tea out of your nose when Tala inadvertently says something you find funny."

"…yeah." Spencer blushed at that one; how was he to know he was going to laugh as he was drinking his tea? He sighed and scratched his head. "I seem to go from naught to bumbling idiot in three seconds when he's around."

"Aww, the big guy's in wuv." cooed Bryan.

"And you're annoying… and how would you know?"

"Are you forgetting who I'm in a relationship with?" Bryan's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realised what he said. "You know what, forget I said anything."

"No hold on… you're in a relationship? Kept that one quiet."

"We didn't want anyone to find out."

"So who's the unlucky person?" He caught the TV remote aimed at his head. "I'm kidding Bry. Though seriously, anyone we know?"

Bryan took his turn to blush beet red and mumbled something under his breath.

"Come on Bry, I'm your best friend."

"It's Max." the falcon's blush intensified tenfold.

"That's great Bryan, how'd that happen?"

"He's really sweet, and Kai being an interfering bastard. Anyway, I'm gonna phone Ray and see if he knows anywhere us three can go to chill out. I'm not having Ian stay home alone again."

Spencer shuddered, he was the only one able to pull the table from the ceiling last time.

"Maybe I can stop worrying about Tala for a while."

"That's the spirit." Bryan grinned as the phone rang. "Yello? Hey Maxie…" his voice became soft. "I'm fine, just missing you."

Spencer had a hunch he would need a bucket before the call ended.

"I was about to phone your place to see if Ray knew any places but that sounds cool. What's the dress code?" his face fell slightly "Ah, we don't have those, you've seen my wardrobe, or there lack of…"

"Excuse me?" Spencer interrupted.

"I don't have many clothes fish brain. No not you Maxie, I couldn't insult you if my life depended on it. Uh, Ian's the same size as Kenny and Spencer… what can I say but huge. Hold on." Bryan pulled Spencer's collar up and read the size tag out to the American on the line, though half strangling him in the process. "He's six foot four if that helps. Ok bye-bye my sweet, see you soon. Bye."

"Any reason you couldn't have _asked_ me my size."

"That wouldn't be any fun for me now would it."

"Idiot."

"So where are we going?" Ian piped up as he walked back into the room.

"_Obi Ocho_, which is _Obi Dynasty_ if my Japanese is correct."

"What the hell's an Obi?" Ian demanded.

"We'll find out when we get to the Dojo." said Bryan, grabbing his house keys and shoving them all out of the door.

0o0o0o0

The walk involved Ian skipping ahead while Spencer asked Bryan questions about what he saw in Max as Kai always labelled him as a sugar high puppy.

"He's really sweet and, besides you lot, he really made an effort to get me to open up. He's a bit like a teddy-bear that hugs back really. I dunno how to explain it."

"Don't hurt yourself trying to Bry, Ian you idiot the door's here!" Spencer called, pushing the Dojo gate open.

o0o0o

"Bryan!" Max ran out and promptly bowled the Russian falcon over, well tried to anyway when Bryan stood his ground as he kissed him.

"Hey Maxie." he purred in reply.

"So who discovered tonight's destination?" asked Spencer, still half worried about Tala.

"Ray."

"Figured, so what is the dress code, since somebody near strangled my to find my size." Spencer threw a glare in Bryan's direction.

"Kimonos." Kai's voice carried over to them "Unh! I'm not that skinny Hiro!"

"Sorry." the amused tone replied.

"Kimonos, you're kidding me right?" asked Ian. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Ian, shut up." said Kai, emerging in a black kimono with embroidered flames around the bottom.

"Oh yeah, what's an obi?" Spencer asked. Kai smirked and patted the wide white belt around his middle, held in place by a red cord. "I see."

"Tyson and Hiro are inside to help you." said Max. "And Kenny once he's done."

"You got us Kimonos? Wait that explains why you phoned up." Bryan raised a brow at the American still in his arms.

"Yeah, I had you in one ear, Hiro in on the mobile in the other."

"What are you lot waiting for? Sooner we get there the better seats we'll get, Tyson will you help me with this god-damned jime!" cried Kenny's voice.

"This is going to be a long night." sighed Spencer, wishing he was at home worrying over Tala again.

0o0o0o0

"Bryan, stop looking at your feet." said Max as he looked in the box of jime cords to finish off Bryan's kimono, a deep plum colour with silver eagles, his obi a pale blue that was almost white.

"Sorry, these tabi socks feel weird." Bryan mumbled, looking again at the white sock that separated the big toe from the rest.

"You don't even notice once you've got the sandals on I promise you." said Ray, walking around with said footwear on. His kimono white with symbols on to match his bandana, his obi black and his jime red. "I hear this place has a new geisha who will sing, but is otherwise mute."

Max, who was now standing in front of Bryan and tying his black jime, had purple tortoises on his light blue kimono, a plum obi and a white jime, the jime being the cord that tied to obi into place.

"You can hardly bend in these." complained Ian, in emerald green with white snakes, gold obi and green jime.

"That's the idea. And not that _you_ need to bend Ian." said Hiro, Ian puffed out his cheeks at the insult.

"In a way the obi is used to keep the back straight, which helps when Bryan slouches." smirked Kai.

"And Tyson." added Kenny, picking his way down the stairs in his teal kimono and silver obi. "I hate these sandals."

The door bell rang, Ray opened the door. "Hilary, wow, you look great."

"_Arigato._ You don't think it's too bright?" she asked, it was pink with flowers, a red obi and a gold jime. Her hair in a bun and two hair sticks poking out.

"Nah it's not to bright, that yellow one you picked out was though." said Tyson; his was blood red with one continuous dragon coiled round it in white, his obi and jime black.

"Never mind. Shall we get going?" asked Hiro, dusting down his twilight kimono and black obi.

"Spencer's disappeared." said Kai.

"He's in the garden." said Bryan, slipping on his sandals and going to join his tall friend.

Spencer's outfit was slightly different from the others, his navy kimono only reached his knees and black baggy trousers covered the rest, his obi was white and he didn't have a jime as Hiro managed to pin it in place.

He had come out to look at the stars, something he often did when he was worried about Tala.

"He'll be fine Spencer."

"I know, doesn't stop me worrying though. We are going now?"

"Yeah. Come on big guy."

0o0o0o0o0

_Obi Ocho_ was almost packed to the rafters when they arrived, Ray and Kai looking fairly confident when they sat at the low table nearest the front, which did have a reserved sign on it.

A number of workers dressed as Geisha girls swarmed round the table to take orders.

Ian ordered a drink which sounded pretty harmless, some kind of date juice, while others ordered things they were more familiar with, waiting for them to come while watching some of the geishas do a fan dance on the stage.

When they did come Ian was in for a shock when he took a sip, it was bitter and downright disgusting.

"How bad can it- urgh, forget I asked." Bryan's face puckered when he took a sip, handing it to Spencer to try.

"Stick to what you know next time Ian that is foul."

"Dare you to down the whole lot Spencer." said Ray, knowing the blonde never backed down from a dare.

"You take a sip before you shot your mouth off Ray." said Hiro.

"What's in it for me?" asked Spencer.

"Your next three drinks on me. I can smell that crap from- _here_?" Spencer had picked up the glass and painstakingly drained it, his face looking more scrunched up as he gulped the liquid down. "You're braver than I am."

Spencer shrugged and had a sip of his vodka and lemonade, anything to get rid of the bad taste.

"That means Ian's stuck without a drink." said Hilary.

Then Kenny, beet red under his hair, timidly pushed his coke in front of Ian. Said teen blinked and looked at the computer whiz, who offered a shy smile.

"You sure Kenny?"

"Uh huh."

"Aww thank you." Ian leant to his side to peck the chief on the cheek and wrap an arm round him.

"That's so cute, wouldn't you say so Ray?"

"Sure is Hil." smiled Ray, kissing her squarely on the lips.

"It's all happening here tonight." laughed Tyson, pelting a kissing Bryan and Max with peanuts.

Spencer averted his gaze to the stage as Hiro and Kai got a little cosier, it felt bad enough that he wanted moments like that with Tala.

"_Konnichiwa_ ladies and gentleman, for tonight's viewing pleasure, our latest attraction at _Obi Ocho _who's still looking for her Samurai… _Chocho Okami_!" an announcer called over the sound system.

"Butterfly Wolf?" said Tyson as the lights dimmed.

_'Tala likes Butterflies, and he classes himself as a wolf... I'm reading into this too much.'_ thought Spencer.

"She's the one I was telling you about Bryan." said Ray.

"The one who only sings."

A spotlight shone on stage, the first thing that stood out for Spencer was the shock of red hair in the ponytail of a girl sitting on a little bench as the music started.

_Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Waits for samurai_

The girl lifted her head up and Spencer stared, she looked so much like Tala, even through the make up. Her voice was slightly husky like his too, but obviously higher.

_I've been searching for a man  
__All across Japan  
__Just to find  
__To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong  
__But still a little shy  
__Yes I need  
__I need my samurai_

She stood up twirling a little parasol that matched her royal blue and silver kimono, before letting it roll to one side.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

She stepped off the stage, pulling off the white scarf from around her neck and waving it around to the cheers of the audience.

_I've been searching in the woods  
__And high upon the hills  
__Just to find  
__To find my samurai_

She walked to their table and bowed, Spencer had to swallow a lump in his throat and pray he didn't blush.

_Someone who won't regret  
__To keep me in this net  
__Yes I need  
__I need my samurai_

She winked at him, draping her scarf around Spencer's neck before walking back to the little bench.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky  
__  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky  
__  
Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Waits for samurai_

A bunch of dancers walked out dressed as Samurai and danced along.

_Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Waits for samurai_

Two of the samurais picked up the bench and rested it on their shoulders, carrying 'Chocho' around the stage as she moved her head slightly to the beat.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

Some of the remaining samurai made some human steps as she walked down onto the stage again before twirling on the spot, the audience could see she had little butterfly wings instead of a bow.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Waits for samurai_

Chocho then pulled some twirling ribbons from her Obi and made them dance with simple flicks of the wrists. If Spencer wasn't entranced before, he was now.

_Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Ay ee ay ay  
__Waits for samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky_

She stopped and bowed again to the whole audience who were applauding greatly. Then in a puff of blue-white, sweet smelling smoke she and the samurai left the stage.

"She was something else, eh Spencer?" asked Ray.

"I thought you'd be too busy kissing Hilary to notice." Spencer said coolly, sipping his drink.

Inside he was kicking himself; he was feeling so strongly towards that Chocho that he forgot about Tala.

_'She's a geisha, that's her job to distract men from their problems… I just wish I knew where Tala was, you'd think he was behind me the way my heart's beating.'_

"Spencer, you've got a visitor." Hiro pointed behind him, Spencer looked to see Chocho and another Geisha who both bowed.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you this evening."

"Of course you can, by all means do sit down."

"Arigato, I'm Tonbo." the second said as Chocho sat down next to Spencer and she sat next to Hiro.

Spencer wasn't paying attention; he was looking at Chocho.

She really did look like Tala, all the way down to the two strands of hair in her face.

"You're a beautiful singer." he said to her. She smiled graciously and nodded in thanks. He then pulled the scarf from his neck and tried to give it back to her. "Here, you might want this back."

She shook her head and put it back around his neck, Spencer was going to be redder than Tyson's kimono if he wasn't careful.

"She likes you, she thinks you're cute." Tonbo told him.

"How can you tell?" asked Bryan watching the display from beside Spencer.

"A geisha has her ways."

"I bet." Spencer was looking down at his drink, almost wishing Tala would appear out of it.

A hand on his made him lift his head; a concerned ice blue gaze met his sea green one.

"Just thinking of a friend and wishing he was here." he admitted with a small smile, then he saw the questioning look full of sadness. "He's not dead, just does what he pleases every night without telling anyone and has me worried sick." Spencer blushed again and stirred his drink lazily with a straw.

Kai looked to the redhead geisha and gave her a wink and tilted his head subtly in the blonde's direction.

Chocho rested one hand on Spencer's shoulder and the other over his heart, a curious gaze on her features.

Spencer, who usually praised himself in reading body language, looked confused.

"She asks if you love him?" Tonbo supplied.

"I guess…" Spencer began slowly looking at everyone around the table again.

Ian and Kenny were talking in hushed voices, exchanging small kisses. He knew Kenny liked Ian through Kai. Max was sitting on Bryan's lap feeding him Agemochi.

Hilary was rubbing the nape of Ray's neck tenderly; Spencer thought he could hear Ray purr.

Hiro and Kai we sitting there contently, Hiro often whispering in Kai's ear and making the bluenette smile.

"Scratch that, I don't guess, I know I love him." Spencer sighed. "I just wish the stupid git was around long enough for me to tell him." he added, finishing his drink.

Chocho pulled something out of her obi, a piece of paper and gave it to Spencer.

_'He loves you too.'_ was scrawled on it.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Chocho then did something that made her look more like Tala and raised and amused brow.

"Because he wouldn't be sitting here in this get-up if he didn't." Tala's voice greeted him from the girl's mouth.

Spencer gaped at him/her in surprise, and by the sounds of Bryan choking behind him, they were surprised too.

Chocho Okami was… "Tala?"

"The one and only." Tala smirked, taking both ends of the scarf and pulling Spencer down to press their lips together. Spencer reached a hand up to hold the nape of Tala's neck as Tala wrapped his arms around the blonde's, both lost in the feeling of the other's lips against theirs.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I think Chocho has found her Samurai." the announcer called, a number of cheers followed.

Spencer grinned and hugged the Russian wolf. "Do you know how worried you've made me?"

"Very?" Tala offered; pressing his red lips to Spencer's again. "_Aishiteru_."

"I love you too." Spencer kissed him again.

"You're lucky that's kiss-proof Tala." Tonbo giggled.

"You knew she was a he?" asked Ian.

"Duh. Right, Sake all round?" Tala asked.

0o0o0o0o0

"So will you be back at work tomorrow Tala?" asked Tonbo as they went to make their leave.

Tala looked to Spencer in silent question.

"Up to you, just don't let anyone else try to catch you _Chocho_."

"Well there's a bouncer's job going Spencer, should you want it."

"What about the boss?" he asked. Tala laughed.

"She _is_ the boss. Tell you what Spence, if you want the job, come with me tomorrow."

0o0o0

Spencer did want the job, and Tala didn't mind.

"Tala! Tala? Tala… TALA!" a deep voice reverberated through the five bedroom bungalow as a tall, broad blonde looked for his boyfriend.

"In the bedroom Spencer." said Boyfriend called out to him.

Tala was sitting on the bed, mirror propped against the headboard, trying to rake his hair back.

"You'll end up pulling it all out." Spencer sighed, picking up the hair brush and helping the smaller comb it back and tie it into place, then instead of the usual band Tala used he tied a butterfly trinket.

"Spen it's beautiful, thank you."

"Saw it today when I was buying more tabi socks. I never did say how beautiful you looked last night." he said, kissing Tala's neck, causing the redhead to moan out loud.

"You didn't look too bad yourself. Will you help me with my make up?"

Spencer did, but because he would rather kiss the wolf senseless, they ended up twenty minutes late, not that Tonbo minded.

The butterfly wolf got his samurai and she would rather her star be happy.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
__Waits for Samurai._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Tonbo - Japanese for Dragonfly I was going to pair her with Tyson but that idea went AWOL.  
Agemochi - deep fried rice snack food**

**Please review!**


End file.
